steven_10_the_original_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackheart
Blackheart is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kyukyoku No Sentoki From the Planet Yujiran. Appearance Blackheart is a large and extremely muscular humanoid alien with red, steaming hot skin. His back muscles are in the shape of a demonic face while on the back of the shoulders are four dark blue spikes. He wears a pair of long and baggy pants colored dark pink on the upper half and black on the bottom half. Around his waist is a yellow and black metal built with a star shaped belt buckle. On his feet are black metal slippers. Covering his entire head is a cage-like helmet that completely councils the aliens face and head except for a single eye hole on the left. He has two large and curved dark blue horns sticking out from his helmet, through cracked holes from the metal. On his belly is the Gemstone, while on his left ab is the Omnitrix symbol. When the helmet is removed, Blackheart is revealed to have four sharp glowing eyes and a jaw filled to the brim with razor sharp fangs. He has no lips, completely revealing his mouth flesh and has long black hair and a black goatee. Height Blackheart is roughly eight feet and seven inches. Weight Blackheart weighs about three hundred and twenty pounds. Personality Blackheart's personality is the most noticeable trait this transformation has, as he seems to have a second personality aside from that of Steven's. On the first few moments he is transformed Blackheart acts as any of the other Omnitrix aliens (Besides from his higher temper) but the longer he stays around, the more his personality starts to change to that of a violent, cruel and arrogant madman that acts like an totally different person from Steven. This change of mind only happens when the helmet around the alien's head is removed, which slowly happens as the metal cage starts to crumble and crack away as the alien goes on into action. He shows no mercy to anyone when he is on his second conscious, as he sees all mercy as being weak and pointless. He is power hungry, obsessed with combat and will do anything or use anyone as his pawn in order to get what he wants. History Steven had first transformed into Blackheart after he was on the edge of death in a battle with Vilgax, where none of his alien forms had worked on the squid. The Omnitrix activated its fail safe in order to protect both Steven and Trix, and transformed them into an alien powerful enough to take down Vilgax. Blackheart was able to not only defend himself from the tyrant, but completely mutilate him and his robotic army in a matter of minutes. Powers And Abilities Blackheart has enhanced strength, speed and durability. He is easily Steven's greatest hand-to-hand combat transformation, showing more technique and martial arts than any other Omnitrix alien. Just like Atomicsmash he is able to learn and effectively perform any move or fighting style just by seeing it, but he is able to not only copy but improve them. He has been shown to be able to cut through metal with just his fingers, punch a steel beam in half and outrun a fast moving subway train. His skin is tough enough to bonce bullets off and resist simple blades, this durability can also help him handle extreme weight and pressure. Blackheart is able to generate atomic energy like Atomicsmash, but his version is a reddish brown and of a higher level of power. With this energy Blackheart can simple punch the ground to stop an earthquake, out muscle and literally push back two hundred armed humans. He is able to jump at great heights and far distances, being able to leap from tall building to building without breaking a sweat. His body naturally produces very high body heat, steaming from his tough and hard muscles. This allows him a natural immunity to heat and flames. While Blackheart is in his second and true mind, he has enough will to resist mind control, hypnosis and other forms of mental attacks. His body has a natural defense against electricity, surging the static though his body and out from the tips of his horns (similar to conductors). Equipment Blackheart wears a special helmet that allows Steven to control Blackheart, but it slowly starts to crumble away and release the alien's true nature. Weaknesses The biggest weakness this transformation has is Steven's lack of control over him, barley being able to stay conscious after only being transformed for mere seconds. The longer he stays transformed, the more Blackheart starts to take control. The only help the boy has it the mental helmet that keeps the alien in check, but it only last for roughly a minute before it starts to break. Blackheart is extremely powerful, but that doesn't make him unbeatable. Enough force from powerful attacks can weaken this transformation, slowly wearing him down. Appearances Trivia Blackheart is based on the character Yujiro Hanma from the Baki the grappler fancies.Category:Omnitrix Forms Category:Gem Hybrids Category:Steven's Transformations Category:Steven 10 characters